


Everyone Is Gay! Pride month 2019

by elivanto



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, But in love, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Meet-Cute, Texting, not quite together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elivanto/pseuds/elivanto
Summary: some short fics of LGBT+ couples that I'll be posting all of June.





	1. Zeb and Kallus

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the late start! hope you guys enjoy!

Alexander Kallus  **Hated** working at the Imperial Cafe. He didn't like his boss, his co-workers, or a great many of the regular customers. but, it paid marginally better than his previous jobs. Kallus worked part-time at the cafe and spent the rest of his time studying, He was a freshman at ISB university.

Most of the time his job was long and boring. but today was different. 

Kallus had been working at the counter when a young man, maybe a year older than Kallus, had come in. The man was tall and muscular with bright green eyes.

Kallus swallowed. This guy was very attractive.

"One black coffee please." The man said.

"Coming right up," Kallus said. "can I get a name?"

" Zeb." The man, Zeb answered. He then smiled at Kallus, who lost the battle to keep the blush from his face.

After giving Zeb his coffee Kallus noticed that Zeb had left a tip.   Along with the tip was a note with a phone number and the words 'call me!' scrawled on it.

As Kallus drove home, he smiled to himself. For the first time in a long time, he was looking forward to the next day.


	2. Albus and Gellert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert: don't blame me, you knew this would happen
> 
> Albus: How Was I Supposed To Know?!?!
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 
> 
> aka I wrote a Grindeldore texting story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me how they're texting in 1927 because I don't know. if you're reading this I'm sorry. Also thanks for reading!

11:34 pm 

 

Albus: what just happened in Paris?

Gellert: I requoted your brother Aurelius, don't blame me you knew this would happen.

Albus: How Was I Supposed To Know?!?!

Gellert: aren't you supposed to be a genius or something?

Albus: 😠 What even?

Gellert: C'mon, you know you love me 

Albus: I don't, you are a maniac, I am a high school teacher.

Gellert: I don't see how that matters 

Albus: I did, but you are evil now, so I hate you

Gellert: No you don't  

Albus: yes I do

Gellert: No you don't 

Albus: yes I do

Gellert: No you don't 

Albus: yes I do

Gellert: No you don't 

Albus: Yes I aaaggghhhh!!!!

Gellert: I know that we have had our differences in the past, but give me a chance

Albus: no

 

1:47 am

 

Gellert: you took it didn't you!

Albus: took what?

Gellert: you no bloody well what!

Albus: oh, do you mean the blood pact?

Gellert: YES!

Albus: I might have it

Gellert: I know you do!

Albus: fine I have it but don't you even think about trying to steal it, because you never will.

Gellert: I stole your heart, didn't I?

Albus: YOu DiD noT! I AM COmPLEtely 100% oVer You!  

Gellert: sure.

Albus: I Am!

Gellert:😘

Albus: 😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡😡


	3. Finn and Poe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn saw from afar as the X-wing was shot down. Poes X-wing.
> 
> *WARNING* this chapter is the reason this fic is tagged Major Character Death. Turn back if you do not like angst.

Finn saw from afar as the X-wing was shot down. Poes X-wing. Finn started running, not caring about the battle around him, all that mattered was Poe.

When Finn finally reached the crash site he felt his breath catch in his throat. There was a small crater where the X-wing crashed, fire everywhere and the ship was completely destroyed. For a moment Finn lost all hope, then he heard coughing coming from somewhere under the shattered wing. 

"Poe!" Finn yelled, siding down the wall of the crater, lifting the wing. Poe looked horrible his leg looked broken and there was a thin trail of blood coming out of his mouth.

"Finn," Poe said. He opened his mouth to say more but was cut off by another violent coughing fit.

Finn pulled out his com and called a medic.

"Poe, it'll be ok just don't die, you can't die," Finn said desperately.

"I'll," more coughing, "I'll be fine," Poe said his voice getting quieter. "You know, my mom died in a crash. I was nine years old."

Poe started coughing again the blood from his mouth staining his flight suit. He went quiet, his chest heaving.

"Stay with me, Poe," Finn pleaded. "you've gotta stay with me."

"h-hey, I'll be alright." Poe managed to say weakly. The last words Poe ever said to Finn, were a lie.   

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any requests or prompts they're very much welcome!


End file.
